Crazy, Stupid, Love
by elirocks
Summary: Austin and Ally love each other and it might be be a crazy, stupid, love story. One-shot. Based on the song Crazy,Stupid,Love by R5.


A/N: In honor of R5's new song. It's pretty epic, go check it out. Oh and the Rocky Lynch got a tattoo. Damn, they grow up so fast. Thanks to those who reviewed my other stories! Love ya so much!

Crazy, Stupid, Love

They loved each other. Everyone knew it too. _Literally, __**Everyone.**_ Well, not _everyone_, they didn't know it. The two people who were supposed to know it were the ones who were completely in denial about it. Ah, how the world works sometimes…

Now let's start from when they met. That minute he walked in with his two beloved corn dogs and begged her for instruments for his music video, he knew it. He knew she was different. She knew _he_ was different as well. His silly childish grins got the absolute best of her and made her forget all of her treasured morals. Not always though. Because _really_? What was Ally Dawson without her sense of stability? Just another girl, that's who.

His childish ways were foreign to her, yet that could be a good thing. Scratch that. It _was_ a good thing. _**New experiences**_ were the key to their relationship, or how they put it _"Friendship"_. Give me a break. He broke her down, in a good way; he made her realize that life was not all about doing the right things. _**It was about risks.**_ Now that he thought about it, his _whole_ life had been one risk after another. Coming to the music store in search of instruments was a risk, stealing her song was a risk, asking her for help _after_ he stole her song was a _**huge **_risk. But he did it anyway. She applauded him for that.

Those got him somewhere. All the shit he has done led him to her. That was the best fucking thing that had ever happened to him. _**She was.**_** She really was.**

God only knows what he would be doing right now, probably still trying to finish a song for his music video that would have never been recorded. Nope, he wasn't doing that now.

Instead his lips were on hers.

He didn't know when his love for her _really_ started bubbling up. _But in reality, he knew exactly when it did._ Maybe it was when they wrote their first song together. Maybe not. Maybe it was when she helped him get over his silly fear over umbrellas! No… Oh! Maybe it was when he taught her how to slow dance…_that can't be it_. Maybe it was when he stole her book…_naw…_

The list could have gone on and on and on and on and on and on and on… Well, it sort of did, in his mind. All those little moments they shared were treasured to him and the fact that she too felt that way made him elated. He wanted them to last forever. _Forever and ever and ever and ever…here comes forever girl…_

He wanted her to be his forever. _The one who he woke up to in the mornings, the one who snuggled up against him and kissed his tender spots._ She could agree with that.

But it almost never happened that way. Nope, love was never that easy. He had someone else.

_So why were his lips on her?_

Love was crazy like that. He had his flawless girlfriend, Brooke Thompson, yet he was here with Ally Dawson. How fucking nice.

Brooke didn't deserve this type of treatment, but he couldn't help it. Ally was right _fucking_ there. How was he not going to kiss those tender lips of hers? Answer him that. Because damn, she was good. Too good for that matter. What had happened to that supposed innocent, shy girl that had once stood in front of him, afraid of a goddamn _**hug?**_ Well, that was gone.

His heart was racing at her tender caress along his body as he begged her for more. She kindly accepted and allowed him an entrance. _This is so wrong…_

God _fuck _it was. Not only were they breaking that "friend" code they once had, but they were breaking that strong trust they once had with their friend. _Brooke is gonna hate me…_

_But who cares…_

She did, and that is the exact reason on why she stopped. His hungry mouth had desperately begged her for more, but she pulled away from him and, in shame, walked out the room.

_Never cared 'bout my stupid hair 'fore you came into my life, babe_

_Would have never seen that my eyes were green till I laid them out on you, babe_

_ Wont you come and stay awhile?_

_ Electrified, you blow my mind in every single way!_

_ Ahhhhhhhhh_

_ Wherever we go, yeah, it's crazy, stupid love…_

Damn right it was. It was crazy. It was stupid. Yet it was still the best type of love there was.

They were young, dumb, and in love. But it was different. _No, it's exactly the same._

He had never felt the way he did with her lips on his and her small hands traveling his well-defined chest. Not a feeling could describe what he was feeling at the moment.

_Make me feel like I can fly…_

Yes, yes she did. He could do anything as long as he was with her. No, really. He got this newfound rush when he was with her, and only her. _She was his, and __**only**__ his._

The love was overwhelming. Really like _fucking _overwhelming. Well, except to them. It was perfect to them.

All their friends had told them they would end up like this, as lovers.

_People say that chicks will make you do… a crazy thing or two,_

_But I don't care what people say 'coz you…youuuuuuuuu_

Goddamn. He had never done so much shit in his whole 17 years of living. He hated to say people were right about girls. But they were. First they went out to breakfast, then on a walk in the park, they went to watch a movie, then Ally was hungry again, she then wanted to go to this new store at the strip, they went to a few more stores, went to the beach, then he wanted to eat pancakes and go to a comic shop, the Ally wanted to shop for shoes, and finally he told them they had to go. He had never been so tired. _Anything for my Ally…_

She loved him. With all of her heart's capacity. She loved the way he would do anything for her, literally, anything.

_Love the way you, love the way you, love me! Yeah!_

_Love the way you love me, love the way you love me…_

She did love the way he loved her. She honestly did not know, how he put up with all of her nonsense, so she gave him so much credit for that.

Her kisses made up for that. Well, at least he thought. He loved that feel he got whenever her lips were pressed up against his.

_See the way you've been shining lately_

_Put your hands all up on me baby_

He had to admit, she was good with her hands…

It _was_ **crazy, stupid, love **but it _was_ the best kind of love out there…

Fin. I think.

A/N: Any song you recognize is not mind. I am sorry for the lack of plot in this stupid story, but I kinda like it. Ta-Ta and a review would be nice… okay I'm done. OH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIKER!

I DUNNO ABOUT YOU  
BUT I'M FEELING 22

EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT

IF YA KEEP ME NEXT TO YOUUUUUUU…

22!


End file.
